


Fleurs du Mal

by Azmodel



Series: Unholy Players [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Unholy players verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodel/pseuds/Azmodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What became of all my notes for this series...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleurs du Mal

 


End file.
